


(its strange) what desire will make you do

by letusbebrave



Series: World Is On Fire [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d give away your fairytale dream for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(its strange) what desire will make you do

_Heat_.

You don’t know if you’ve ever been this aroused.

Maybe it’s that’s its been months since he’s touched you like this or the fact that he’s touching you while you’re pressed against a wall. His lips have ferocity to their action. His mouth attacks your neck and all you can do is moan into it.

You don’t remember him touching you like this before.

If you could think, you would try to think what had changed in the past day. Why he touches you like this all of a sudden… you don’t complain.

Quite the contrary.

You’ll take it all—you will take everything he has to give you. It’s been too long since you’ve been touched like this—touched at _all_. Ever kiss reminds you of how much you’ve missed it. Every touch reminds you of how much you’ve missed _him_.

_(You’d give away your fairytale dream for him.)_

Your kisses give you away. They’re full of need and want. You can’t play this off cool. He takes back your heart with every moan.

When he touches you, it shouldn’t make you want to cry. You’ve been touched so many times before—by other men, by _him_. It doesn’t seem to matter. This is different. It feels like your first time all over again. Your heart is pounding in your ears as he lifts your shirt off followed closely by his.

_Passion_.

It’s more than that though. The way he looks at you… You know that he cares for you. You _know_ he loves you. Grant is finally coming back to you and it is the best thing that’s happened to you in a long time. Your arms and his bump against each other at the fast rate that his lips are conquering over your skin. Moans only seem to inspire him to keep going as your thighs open and a leg slips in-between the two of them.

“ _Grant_.”

It’s the first thing you’ve said since he pulled you into his room. He slows down at his name—almost as he remembers what is happening. He doesn’t stop and you thank God. Instead, his movements become more synced and you know that this isn’t just a spur of the moment thing anymore.

He wants you.

You want him.

_(It’s that simple.)_

His hands slide down, grasp you and hoist you up. Your legs wrap easily around him as your breaths intermingle. Your eyes are open and he stares into them. An arm moves from his shoulders to brush against his jaw. It’s alright.

You meant it when you said it the first time. Everything was going to be alright.

Your eyes shutter shut at a small trip and you can’t escape the moan from— _oh_ —from your jeans pressing right _there_.

The moan causes a ripple effect. Any movement towards the bed had ceased and your pushed against the desk instead. You don’t mind because you _need_ to get your pants off. IT’s all heated kisses again as he works his fingers on your jeans. They’re shaking and you try to tell him everything is alright with your own hands against the button of his pants.

It’s awkward at first while you are both pulling off each other’s pants. It would have been easier to pull of your own ( _but neither one of you wants to let go of the other_ ).

Everything comes to play when you lift yourself off after he takes both your pants and panties down in one swoop. Your feet work double time at kicking off your pants. It’s only moments before he takes control and pulls of his pants.

There’s no need for foreplay ( _you’ve been ready for weeks_ ).

_Whimpers_.

You don’t mean to and you can tell you’ve startled him with it. Even though you were ready, the sudden entrance causes your entire body to tense for a moment.

“Jemma?” He’s worried that he hurt you. Your face unwrinkled at the sound of his voice. Eyes meet again and you don’t need to say a word. All you do is nod and he slowly enters you again. Better. It takes a few strokes before one of your legs moves to wrap around his waist. Then the speed increases and you’re _completely_ ready for it.

It isn’t how you imagined your first time back together.

This is better.

There aren’t any candles and he doesn’t peel your clothing off with his teeth. There isn’t any huge musical number before you do it. There’s fear and there’s need.

You’ve never been this vocal before—but every _stroke_ makes you crave more. Nails claw into his back as he _fucks_ you. After not touching each other for so long—

You’re reminded of how you almost lost him—and you need to feel him.

You _crave_ him ( _and he craves you_ ).

The sweet, candle-lit _making love_ will come later. For now, you’re two parts of a whole coming together. Friction and force is needed—but once the rhythm is set… you feel whole again.

This is real and raw.

Its wonderful and everything you want—the closeness.

_Connection_.

Emotions that don’t have words to describe them.

It’s his apology— your surrender—both of your _passion._ Your bodies are learning to love again.

It’s fierce and you might have bruises in the morning, but it’s worth it. His head is on your shoulder and you come the second he touches you with his thumb.

Breaths come hard for the both of you as he comes within you just a few moments later. You feel like you’ve run a marathon, but you smile. A real smile and laugh moments later. This is what you’ve been waiting for.

He needs you. You need him.

“ _Jemma_ ,” he whispers again, but this time it’s out of completely love. He presses a kiss to your neck before he’s finally looking at you again. A hand moves from your waist to cup your cheek. You nod at the sentiment.

_I love you_.

It really doesn’t need to be said, does it? The look you exchange is far more intense than the words would ever be.

You laugh again ( _out of pure delight)_ and he smiles.

This is far better than the generic happy ending.

_(Fairytales be damned.)_


End file.
